The NetherWorlds Prologue
by Meteor Beat
Summary: What's the meaning of the Doors for Ryoga? Several worlds are being born, there is a huge crisis and this is barely the beginning, a quick explanation and prologue to what is going around my different Ranma works.


_Yeah, I know everyone is waiting for a new chapter of something of my ranma fics, but I think you will have to wait a little bit more for that, but not everything is lost, maybe you think is really short but in fact will explain almost everything, did you really think that all my one-shots and my drabbles were unrelated? This will open your eyes because definitely nothing will ever the same in the worlds I created, be yourself warned that some parts will be a little confusing but I'll try to mtigate some of that darkness in information._

_-----  
_

The Nether-Worlds:

A place that is not real place at all.

Worlds felt apart years ago, some were vanished, and others destroyed in a huge war where people fought for surviving against a mastermind, someone who was planning to rebuild all the worlds, to become the ultimate leader of everything, but people fought back, and won.

Most people don't know that, some know it as some vast myth crossing over the worlds that survived, but some know it, they are few in between.

One of them was a young boy, not so young anymore now; he was one of the first that realized the danger that felt upon the multi-verse that was reality by mere accident.

A wish gone awry gave the human powers to cross across dimensions; due to bad luck he joined forces with a goddess the moment a portal opened sending them to another world, the name of the goddess was Peorth, the boy lost his name and simply called himself Kou, in an ancient language it meant Lost, because his power and the wish closed the portal to his home world, forever cursed to never see his family or friends, to be away from home.

He met people who could cross worlds too, their powers were amazing, soon he learned to use his own powers growing to the point he joined them in the battle against Odysseus to stop the destruction of everything, sadly he died, but by the designs of the Almighty and the Shadow Council of the Dimension-Crossing Force he was reborn.

The title of the God of Bad Luck is now his in heaven, working alongside Peorth and the three sisters Belldandy, Urd and Skull, but his job was not over, he was appointed of watching and guarding a young man, a martial artist who unknowingly had a huge responsibility in the saved multi-verse.

Now, Kou, or also called Ryoko, Japanese for Travel, serves as Ryoga's guide across a huge temple filled with doors, they have to watch and understand what is going on with his life, what could happen and what mistakes could have been salved, different realities and futures, but is an arduous journey for someone as young as Ryoga.

But this task has a purpose, making this Ryoga understand the enormity of existence for him, watching this so-called Nether-worlds, he still doesn't understand his role in the approaching crisis across existence, but he is not the only one, Ryoko knows that sooner or later they will find the exit, the last door and Ryoga will finally understand what he is asked to do.

But there are other versions of the young martial artist, other Ryogas who have known despair, happiness, angst and pain, these other versions inside the Nether-worlds are starting to appear, great fighters in their own, but with a huge responsibility in their shoulders also.

There is one Ryoga who fought a demon inside a dimension outside time, now he found himself almost 30 years in the future finding his old friends and rivals with families of their own; now this fighter has demonic powers and is being welcomed by a new generation.

Another version found himself in the worst point of depression and due to luck or Kami-sama's design created a link with his greatest rival growing to the point of love, neither knows what to do with this but they are trying to cope.

One world found himself without a senshi and Ryoga found himself in the battle of good and evil as Sailor Mercury.

This are just a couple in the Nether-Worlds, but there are still others who find themselves thrown into the fight, their worlds changing, seeing other things, getting stronger and finding their destinies.

New doors at sight for Ryoga with his guide watching his development waiting for the moment all the worlds will be in position for the crisis, not even Kami-sama itself or the Shadow Council knows well what will happen, but reality will never be the same again, for neither of them.

-----

_A/N: There you go, now you see what is the point behind the drabbles and the one-shots is, so what will be the other Nether-Worlds? Here is a little snippet and pics of them._

_- Ryoga training alongside a man with a red band and white gi and a blonde man with red gi._

_- Training in Brazil Nerima welcomes a very bestial-like martial arts user who never went to Middle-high_

_- Ryoga-chan was always the biggest of tomboys around, now she just wants to find where her best friend Ranma is living._

_- Three kids from the future appear in Nerima looking for their little sister who came back also, the kids are siblings, some with fangs and the oldest girl and boy have red hair?_

_- Ryoga died saving Ranma and Akane, being returned to Earth reincarnated as the daughter of a certain pairing._

_- A Ryoga from a demon-infested Earth comes back to take care of a alusive demon with his undead assitant Ran-Ran_

_- Ranma and Ryoga settled their differences in the lot before this one had to go to China, finding himself in Nerima Ryoga unwillingly gets in the middle of Chaos alongside Ranma creating a martial arts duo impossible to defeat_

_- Ryoga and ranma from One Last Roar try to have one simple little 'date' in Tanabata_

_- Ryoga/Sailor Mercury sees his old friends again in planetary Convergence  
_


End file.
